


Late Night Thoughts

by octobersdiary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Calbrina backstory, F/M, Set before PART4, beginnings of Sabrina Morningstar, calbrina, cute Calbrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersdiary/pseuds/octobersdiary
Summary: [Set before PART4]She rolled her eyes. “Of Course you wouldn’t understand. You are after all, just made of clay.”“That is true, your majesty. Yet, I am not without understanding. If my queen would just be so kind to tell me what I need to do to have her forgiveness, then I shall do it.”
Relationships: Sabrina Morningstar/Caliban, Sabrina Spellman/Caliban
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So... we didn't get to see the beginnings of Calbrina. Apparently, they were just suddenly in love. So this is my attempt in creating a backstory for them. Please take it easy on me, this was written after a long time of not writing any AUs.

It has been two weeks now since Sabrina became officially a Morningstar as she took her throne in Hell. Since then, as what she would say in the mortal world, “so far so good”. Everyday was an adventure as she learns more about Hell, and every night, they would have a party. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. She loved the power that came along with it. She loved taking charge of everything.

But on some nights, when she’s with the company of nothing but the silence of night and her comfy bed, she craved for the company of her Aunt Hilda, tucking her in and telling her a story as she drifts to sleep. Sometimes, she even wished her Aunt Zelda was there to tuck her in. Tonight, was unfortunately one of those nights. 

It was a long day and yet Sabrina couldn’t find it in herself to sleep. She wanted to, since the last hour when she plumped herself on her bed. As she did her 20th something turn, she remembered that when she had trouble sleeping, her Aunt Hilda always made her a glass of milk. She was about to ask one of her servants for a glass of milk when she decided to do it herself, thinking that maybe, the walk would do her some good.

As she was walking to the kitchen, her cousin Ambrose came to mind. If she was still living with them, she’d probably go to his room and bother him of not being able to sleep. And if he was there and not with Prudence, he’d probably show her some of his magic tricks or they’d figure some mischiefs that they could do. She smiled at the memory as she walked into the kitchen. Immediately, one of the servants asked what she needed.

“A warm glass of milk, please.”, she said but the servant snorted. “Is there a problem?”, she asked. The servant lowered his head before answering, “I apologize, my queen, but we don’t have any milk here in Hell.” Sabrina let out a sigh of disappointment before saying, “Well, next time, make sure you have one when I ask.”

“Yes, your majesty. Is there anything else you’d like?”

“No.”

As she walked out of the kitchen, she thought more of the memories she had with the Spellman family and wondered how the other Sabrina was doing. Maybe she found someone new to replace Nicholas Scratch? Or maybe, she finally joined their friends band and was singing with them. She thought more about what the other Sabrina had probably been doing when she realized where her feet had taken her. She was now in the throne room and so, she automatically headed to her throne thinking that she wouldn’t be able to sleep anyways if she went back to her room. As she sat there, she let her mind wander and suddenly, she heard someone clear their throat and a figure of a man appeared from the shadows.

“Caliban? What are you doing here lurking in this late hour? Do people who are made of clay not sleep?”

Caliban lowered his head to hide his smile then answered, “We do sleep, your majesty.”

“So, what are you doing here?”, Sabrina asked again while raising one of her eyebrows.

“I thought the queen would want some company.”

Sabrina’s eyebrows met in the middle. “No, she does not. And how’d you know I was here? Are you stalking me?”

Caliban met her eyes and they were filled with disagreement. “No, my queen. I wasn’t stalking you. But I noticed that there are nights when you come here and stay at your throne for hours till the time of waking is near.”

“And you were always here when I did that?”

Caliban nodded.

Sabrina didn’t know what to say but to question him more. “And you never thought to make your presence known to me?”

“I didn’t think that my queen wanted to be disturbed.”

“What makes you think you’re not disturbing me now?”, she was starting to get annoyed.

Caliban’s eyes were suddenly filled with curiosity so he asked rather than answering her question, “Does my presence still bother you, your majesty?”

“If you're forgetting Caliban, you trapped me in a stone, practically leaving me for dead.” ,she scoffed.

“And if I remember your majesty, I have already apologized for it more than once. Your father has forgiven me, even. I still don’t understand why you’d still hold that against me.” ,he answered politely.

She rolled her eyes. “Of Course you wouldn’t understand. You are after all, just made of clay.”

“That is true, your majesty. Yet, I am not without understanding. If my queen would just be so kind to tell me what I need to do to have her forgiveness, then I shall do it.”

She stood up and said, “Then understand this Caliban, forgiveness to me is not freely given just because you said I'm sorry. My forgiveness is earned.”  
“And have I not earned your forgiveness, my queen? Besides you father, I have been helping you with your duties as queen.”

“Oh come on Caliban, you and I both know you only did that to get close to the throne.” she said while she sat down again.

“And what if I tell you I didn’t?”, he challenged.

Sabrina looked at him directly and said, “Well, I don’t believe you. I know how much you wanted the throne, Caliban. I’m well aware of what you are willing to do to get it.”

A teasing smile appeared on his face. “Does that include my wedding proposal?”

“Really? The nerve of this guy”, she thought before saying, “Yes. And after you proposed, you actually left me for dead. So, no thanks!” Sabrina stood up, turned around from Caliban and started walking towards her room.

“I see the sadness in your eyes, my lady. And though I see you smile beautifully, it does not often reach your eyes. I see you cry on some nights while you sit on your throne, yet it was different from when you cried the first time with me. It is true, I do not know much of these emotions but I would like to try and understand them better for my queen. And you may not want to believe it, your majesty, but I would like to earn your forgiveness.” ,Caliban said.

Sabrina was so surprised with this that she stopped on her tracks. However, she didn’t turn around. There was a long silence between them. When it was clear that Sabrina wasn’t going to say anything, the clay boy bid her goodnight and that was when her feet seemed to suddenly remembered where it was heading before he said anything.

As the young queen entered her room, she suddenly felt relieved. She closed the door and threw herself to her bed. The last words of Caliban replayed on her mind. Then she heard her heart beating louder as she wondered if he was really sincere. 

“Come to think of it, he was really helping me with my duties as queen. And he never once mentioned anything since about wanting to get the throne from me. But then, it had only been days.” she thought.

The young queen suddenly smiled when she remembered what Caliban had said about wanting to understand emotions better for her. She was quite impressed at how he had been able to differentiate her tears from when they talked of love and from when she cried because she missed her family back at Greendale. He said he saw sadness in her eyes.

Something suddenly dawned on her. This is her life now, forever. She and Sabrina Spellman chose this. She has to stop thinking about her what-ifs and her life back at Greendale. She’s the queen of Hell and she wanted this. It’s time to start living it to the fullest and maybe, she thought, Caliban could help her with that. “Tomorrow”, she said, as she finally lets her mind rest and let sleep take over her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! and if you've seen this on IG (thecaosdiaries) and Wattpad (octobersdiary), that's me. This story was first posted there until I made this account. :) hope you enjoyed, and if it doesn't bother you, please leave some comments :)


End file.
